


Harrow's Funeral

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: American Sign Language, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deaf, Deaf Character, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Sign Language, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Swearing, Wakes & Funerals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: King Harrow has a rather hasty funeral, thanks to Lord Viren.Oneshot/drabble





	Harrow's Funeral

Lord Viren took a deep breath. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"Last night, Katolis lost a great leader," he said in a low voice, his knuckles tight on his staff. "But more than that, I lost my best friend. Before King Harrow died, he...called me his brother."

The commoners in the crowd looked sad. 

His children Claudia and Soren exchanged a glance.

And the bird Pip made a loud cawing noise. 

"...sometimes I can even still hear his voice," Viren continued.

Only he got the joke.

 

"We must mourn quickly, harder than we ever have for any other king. We must mourn sevenfold today, for tonight there will be a coronation."

"Wait! What about the princes?"

Viren sighed. He glanced at the woman who had spoken. 

"The princes are dead."

Super duper dead so he must become king. See, he had no choice. 

Now everyone gasped. It was heartbreaking to hear a fourteen year old and a ten year old had been struck down in cold blood--

"Stop!"

Viren froze. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers: people on horses. The front two were immediately recognizable though. Viren could've swore. They were General Amaya and her interpreter Commander Gren. 

As Amaya signed, Gren spoke, his voice clear. 

"I heard what you said. I think the fuck not, you trick ass bitch."

Um, okay.

"...the princes are alive."


End file.
